


we need to reconsider your choice of neck-wear

by RuanChunXian



Series: Three Sentence Fic-a-thon [11]
Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuanChunXian/pseuds/RuanChunXian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suddenly, I don't like bow-ties anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we need to reconsider your choice of neck-wear

**Author's Note:**

> [Three Sentence Fiction Prompt](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/87903.html)  
>  The Lizzie Bennet Diaries; Lizzie/Darcy; further illumination on some points

“You know, my entire viewership associates you with a bow-tie, and I used to do too, but I think that’s going to change now,” Lizzie murmurs. For a moment, she savours again the soft, cool texture of his silk tie, before grasping it and using it to gently tug him to her (somewhere in the back of her mind, she considers vaguely that in another time, she could pull him in by his suspenders, but he isn’t wearing them today). “I can’t do this with a bow-tie” - and kisses him again.


End file.
